


The Friend

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had control over his emotions. He really did. He thought he could handle lunch once a week with the doctor. It was getting harder and harder, and today, unfortunately, <em>he</em> had gotten harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1995 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

"Garak, where do you think you're going?" Doctor Julian Bashir asked of his luncheon companion. The Cardassian tailor Garak had stood up abruptly, a startled look on his face.

"I do apologize, my dear doctor. But I see someone I have not laid eyes on in months. An old - customer of mine." Garak's pale blue eyes widened slightly, a movement that was not lost on the oft-naive young Starfleet doctor.

"Garak, I know that look. She was a lover, correct?" Julian asked, turning slightly with a bright smile on his face.

His expression grew confused as he scanned the area, not seeing anyone particularly striking. "Garak...?" he turned back, but his friend was gone. Sighing, Julian continued eating his dessert and wondering where Garak had gotten off to.

***

 _Damn him damn him damn him_ Garak thought as he gasped for breath. His hand was still wrapped around his now-limp penis, covered in his own fluids.

He thought he had control over his emotions. He really did. He thought he could handle lunch once a week with the doctor. It was getting harder and harder, and today, unfortunately,  _he_ had gotten harder.

"Damn," Garak muttered as he went to the small 'fresher at the back of his shop to clean himself up. Today started off like any other lunch. Sat down, started talking about their week. But today, the doctor felt like discussing his date the previous night. And how well it went. And how lovely she was. How she had felt. Smelled. Tasted. And Garak had smiled and tried not to listen. Then he started telling Garak how she made him feel. How hot she made him. And then...

"And then, you stupid old fool, he got to you," Garak abused himself.

He told the tailor how great the sex was.

"Garak, you would not believe it. She and I - we blended. We merged. I just melted into her..."

And at just that instant, Garak glanced up, directly into the doctor's eyes. And lost it. The  _intensity_ that shone from those mahogany depths - it brought him to his feet. He had to get out of there.

"Keep it up tailor. _Try_ to turn him away from you. Your only friend." Garak fastened his pants with an angry flourish. He disgusted himself. He prided himself on keeping the truth hidden at all costs. Today he had almost blown it.

"I can't believe I came that close to telling him," Garak continued to berate himself. "What would he do if he knew? He's not ready for that." That he was sure of. Almost. Despite his own immediate problem, Garak had seen something in the doctor's eyes, something that almost made him sit back down. There was lust, yes, but also - what? Mystery? No. Intrigue? Possibly. Daring? Yes. A dare.

Garak stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Could he? Did he? Or was I just wishing, hoping I'd seen that there?" No one answered, and Garak leaned his head against the smooth, cool glass.

After a moment taken to gather his wits and composure, Garak went to open his shop. Waiting outside was Doctor Bashir.

"Why doctor, is anything the matter?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question," Julian answered, stepping inside.

Garak casually made his way behind the counter, sitting himself down gracefully. "Why, nothing is the matter, doctor. Though I do appreciate your concern."

Julian followed him into the shop, stopping just in front of the desk. "Well, you did leave rather abruptly today, after seeing your friend. I hope nothing was wrong."

"Oh no," Garak answered brightly, calling up an order on his computer. "Nothing wrong at all. Just, a rather impatient fellow. I wanted to catch him before he left the station again."

"I see." Julian watched Garak for a time, scrolling through the same order again and again. "Garak."

"Yes doctor," the tailor answered, not looking up from his screen.

"Did your friend have to leave abruptly?" he asked.

 _What a strange question. And whatever is that look_? "As a matter of fact, he did. Why?"

Julian smiled fondly at his Cardassian friend. "Just curious. I could have sworn I'd seen him before, is all."

 _Now what is he implying_? "I'm sorry? I don't believe he's been on the station in weeks..."

Julian insisted, "Oh no, I'm quite sure I've seen him before. In fact, I believe I saw him last week. In the Replimat."

Garak laughed. "Oh, no, I'm quite sure he would have looked me up if he had been here..."

Julian walked around the desk, startling Garak badly. "I'm sure it was he," he said quietly, "At our table."

 _Uh oh_. "Doctor, I don't like what you're implying."

"Which is?"

"That I'm lying."

"I know you are."

"Doctor!" Garak managed a laugh. "I told you, I'm quite an accomplished liar. Are you _sure_ I'm lying? Or am I lying now?"

Julian sat on the edge of the desk, just inches from Garak's hand. "Garak, why did you really leave the Replimat today? What caused you to run out on me?"

"I told you, doctor, an old friend..."

Julian grabbed the Cardassian by his shoulders. "Garak, look at me. I _know_ there was no one today. I know why you left."

Garak could barely concentrate. The doctor's hands were on his broad shoulders, and he was _staring_ at him. His warm, brown eyes practically bored into his own slightly worried blue.

"Elim," Julian whispered softly. "Tell me the truth."

Garak swallowed hard, then glanced away from the doctor's intense gaze. "I - I can't."

Julian didn't say anything; neither did Garak. Garak slowly became aware of long, elegant fingers running along his neck ridges.

"I know there was no one today," Julian repeated softly. "I know there wasn't anyone last week at our table, either. I know because - "

Something in the doctor's tone made Garak glance up. He met Julian's gaze and inhaled sharply.

"My dear doctor. Why didn't you say anything?" Garak asked.

"Why didn't you?" Julian countered in quiet tones.

Again they stared at each other, not saying a word. Garak broke into a smile, then placed his hand on Julian's thigh.

"Perhaps I'm not as observant as I claim," the tailor murmured.

"Garak, would it be possible - to arrange for me to meet - your friend?" Julian asked, his tone edged with anxiety, a touch of fear, and excitement.

Garak's smile softened as he was overwhelmed with emotion, for perhaps the first time in years. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet you, Julian." His hand moved further up the doctor's thigh.

Julian's eyes closed for a brief moment. "Tell him to meet me in my quarters, tonight at 2130." His eyes flew open, wide and sparkling. "And don't be late."

"I'll relay the message," Garak promised, watching as Julian stood and left the shop.

"I really must introduce him to my friends more often," Garak mused.

The End


End file.
